The Pranking trio and The Order
by Bellamort500
Summary: Sequel to A month with Voldemort. How will the Order cope with the Pranking Trio back home with a de-aged Voldemort and Bellatrix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The Pranking Trio had only been back at Order Headquarters with a now three year old Bellatrix and a baby Voldemort who they called Mort for three days and they were already driving people up the wall.

Bellatrix was going through a biting phase and kept biting Sirius. Mort cried whenever Harry or Dumbledore came near him.

Fred and George kept hiding Mad eye magical eye because they thought it was hysterical when he threatened to hex them into the next year.

Hermione was plotting her revenge against the order because they had given her Panther Army of doom to Hagrid.

It was on the third day when the order found how annoying they really could be.

When Hermione with the twins, Bellatrix and Mort came down for breakfast dressed in black.

00000000000000000000000000000000

'Um…why are all of you dressed in black?' Sirius asked.

'Dumbledore funeral' Hermione said causing most people at the table to look at her oddly.

'Dumbledore isn't dead' Tonks told Hermione.

'We know that' The Pranking Trio and Bellatrix said at that same time.

'Then why are you going to his funeral?' Tonks asked what nearly everyone was thinking.

'Because the fairly told us to Auntie Tonks' Bellatrix said as if it was the most normal answer.

'A fairy told you to go to Dumbledore funeral even though he isn't dead?' Harry said thinking out loud

'Pretty much yeah … you guys can attend it to if you want' Fred said reaching for another piece of toast.

'No one is attending a fake Funeral for Dumbledore' Molly said glaring at sons.

'Why in Merlin pink socks not'  
George whined.

'Because I said so' Molly said with folded arms

'I guess we should go get him out the coffin then' Hermione suggested.

'You put Dumbledore in a coffin' Nearly everyone at the table shrieked.

'Hermione and Trixie did it' the twins said in sync.

'He ate my cookies when we were at Voldemort' Hermione said shrugging her shoulders.

'Seriously what is wrong with you lot?' Sirius asked the Pranking Trio and Bellatrix.

:We put air holes in it and anyway Dumbledore agreed to get into the coffin' Hermione said as she burped Mort.

'He did' Bellatrix said nodding.

'Why Dumbledore would do that?' Molly asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Well once we get him out the coffin he can tell you' Fred told his glaring mother.

'You lot are in so much trouble' Ron said shoving a bit Bacon in his mouth.

'What even Mort and Trixie?' George asked.

'No he's just a baby and Trixie a toddler, but you three are in a world of trouble' Ron said not envying how much shouting they were going to get from Molly.

'The Easter bunny and Santa are plotting to kill you' Bellatrix told Ron.

'You are so cute' Fred said to Bellatrix

'I know' Bellatrix smirked.

'You know Molly you'd be a lot more threatening if went around screaming "A goat my pillow" ' Hermione told Molly.

'How would that make our mother more scary?' Fred and George asked.

'It wouldn't I was lying' Hermione said grinning at the twins completely ignoring Molly's glare.

'I thought you were going to get Dumbledore out of the coffin?' Harry asked curious to when Hermione was actually going to get around to it.

'I'm getting around to it don't rush me' Hermione said beginning to annoyed.

'Go do it now' Molly Weasley ordered.

'All right I will you fun killer' Hermione said getting up from the breakfast table and Mort to Fred.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When Hermione returned with Dumbledore he vouched that he did in fact get in the coffin and therefore Molly shouldn't punish Hermione or the twins.

He never did explain why he actually go in the coffin willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione and the twins had decided to go shopping for baby stuff for Mort, but hadn't wanted to go so Fred suggested they get a babysitter.

They asked several Order members,  
but they refused so they called Andromeda in to babysit.

The moment Hermione and the twins had left Bellatrix had started to become difficult. Refusing to listen to a word Andromeda said and somehow getting hold dung bombs.

When Andromeda had finally had enough of not being listened to and having dung bombs thrown she put Bellatrix in time out which did not go down well at all.

00000000000000000000000000000000

'When Auntie Mia gets back you are going to be in so much trouble' Bellatrix said pouting.

'No I won't now be quite for five minutes and then time out is over' Andromeda said trying to ignore the dirty look Bellatrix was giving her.

'How about no' Bellatrix hugged.

'Stop being difficult Bellatrix' Andromeda said looking at watch.

'My name is Trixie and I want my Auntie Mia and my uncles Freddie and Georgie now' Bellatrix demanded.

'Their out shopping' Andromeda told her.

'Is time out finished now?' Bellatrix asked beginning to get bored with sitting in one spot.

'No because you haven't been quite for five minutes' Andromeda said.

'Being quite is boring' Bellatrix told her.

'Not for me it isn't' Andromeda said tapping her foot wishing Hermione and the twins would hurry up.

'If the moon was made out of cheese the sun would melt it and then the cheese would fall on the earth and then we could eat it' Bellatrix said completely out of the blue.

'Okay… not really sure what I'm supposed to do with the information' Andromeda said trying to figure out why she would say something completely random.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Andromeda was left to babysit Bellatrix for three hours and in the twin Bellatrix destroyed three arm chairs, told Andromeda how awesome it'd be if she could have a dragon and promised next that Andromeda babysat she'd bring prankster kit that Fred and George had put together for her.

Andromeda swore to herself that she was never ever going to babysit Bellatrix again.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: sorry it is short got stuck with writing block half way through.

Thank-you to The Good Child MyMPD Is Helpful Here's7to6never5growing4up Hermione Is My Role Model feltonlover12345 Guest ashley1985 serenityselena The secret trio sabbs123 Theta-McBride For reviewing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The Members of the Order of the Phoenix were having a bad morning and it was all The Pranking Trio's and Trixie and a now de-aged up to one Mort fault.

The moment they woke up it had started. They were greeted with a of bucket glue and feathers poured over them even the members that weren't staying at the house.

How the Pranking trio and the mini Pranking duo actually managed to get out of headquarters to set up pranks in other order members houses without being detected no one was really sure.

At breakfast both Trixie and Mort magic had decided to kick in. Every time the clapped their hands someone got slapped with a pillow. Sirius swore they were doing it on purpose, but Hermione argued and said that they couldn't control their magic yet and that if Sirius didn't like he could shove a lemon up his nose.

It was around about that time it started to rain lemons.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

'Make it stop raining lemons now' Molly ordered glaring at the Pranking trio and the mini Pranking duo

'I could ask you to do same thing … it wouldn't make any sense, but I could ask it' Hermione said unfazed by lemons falling and Molly's glaring.

'Anyway why do you always assume us lot did it why can't it be Harry or Ron it could even be Ginny?' Fred told his mother.

Because Hermione said "go shove a lemon up your nose" and then it started raining lemons' Harry said making it clear he was no way involved in it.

'Who side are you on Harry?' George asked.

'The side that doesn't make lemons fall on me' Harry told George.

'Aw poor uncle Harry got hit with a lemon' Bellatrix mocked causing Mort to giggle.

'Trixie don't mock Harry' Sirius told his de-aged cousin.

'Shut up Sirius' Bellatrix said.

'Trixie we don't tell people to shut up … we just prank and annoy them until they beg for mercy' Hermione told Bellatrix.

'Okay Auntie Mia' Bellatrix said smirking in Sirius direction.

I hate to break up this little chat fest, but we have things to do' Fred said impatiently.

'Like what?'Tonks asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion

'Um… a visit to the Dursleys and to get a Kitten for Trixie' Fred said.

'I get a Kitty yay' Bellatrix said excitedly.

'Kitty' Mort babbled.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The Pranking Trio's and the mini Pranking Duo trip to the Dursleys had been fun.

They flooded the Dursleys house with shaving foam and Harry Potter teddy bears.

They turned Dudley into a whale. Petunia into a horse and Vernon into a elephant.

When they finished tormenting the Dursleys they went to get Bellatrix a kitten.

The kitten was snowy white and they named him sugar.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to Guest animefan192 Hermione Is My Role Model The secret trio serenityselena MyMPD Is Helpful Theta-McBride LunaMoon132 sabbs123

For reviewing 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Things had been quiet all day which really should of been the first clue that Pranking trio and the mini Pranking duo were up to something.

The second clue should of been when Fred asked "where he could get enough jelly to fill the house up with?", but somehow the Order seemed to had missed those clues and were unprepared when the house began to fill up with jelly.

So here they were stuck up to their necks in jelly, but the Pranking Trio and the Pranking duo weren't finished with what they had named "lets trap everyone except us in jelly so we can test previously untested products that we created to see what the side effects are".

They only got to test three products before they were rudely interrupted.

The first product to be tested was a cherry flavored drink that was supposed to change your hair colour.

Unfortunately for Molly Weasley she was chosen to test the first product.  
At first Molly's hair changed to green then to purple before settling on blue.  
It wasn't only Molly's hair that changed to blue her skin also changed to blue.

Fred tried to reassure his mother by telling her he was pretty sure the effects at some point would go away. Strangely enough it didn't make Molly feel any better.

Remus was picked next to test a face cream that was created to make your skin soft than silk. It didn't work what so ever it did however give Remus fish scales.

The third and final product to be tested was bottle of goo. No one was sure what the goo was supposed to do or what it was. It had the instructions drink me on it.

Tonks had the pleasure of testing it from the look of disgust on her face when she swallowed Hermione and the twins and the mini prankster could only guess it tasted revolting.

Tonks grew wings no one was certain whether if that was what the goo was for or not.

Less than minute after Tonks had grown wings Dumbledore turned up and of course he freed the members of the Order and demanded to know what had been going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000

'Which one you wants to explain this?' Dumbledore asked.

'Me pick me' Hermione said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

'Go ahead Miss Granger I'm all ears' Dumbledore told Hermione

'Actually your more beard than ears' Fred commented.

'Fred I'm about to explain to Dumbles what has been going on' Hermione whined at Fred interrupting before she had a chance to start lying.

'Sorry Hermione go ahead' Fred said shifting Mort in his arms.

'I will… you see Dumbles a group of flying fish broke in to headquarters and filled it up with jelly and did those things to Molly, Remus and Tonks we tried to stop the flying fish, but they threatened us we a pineapple' Hermione said coming up with the most ridiculous lie she could think of.

'Its true uncle Dumbles the flying fish did all this' Bellatrix said a face a mask of innocence.

'Why did the others say it was you?' Dumbledore asked.

'The flying fish brain washed them to think it was us' George said trying not laugh.

'That sounds like a reasonable story' Dumbledore told the Pranking trio and the Pranking mini Duo.

'Mia' Mort shrieked squirming in Fred's arms.

'Come here Mort' Hermione said taking Mort from Fred.

'Well now we've told you exactly what happened here Dumbles can we go?… it's just Mort needs his nap' George said.

'Of course … sorry about implying that you lot were behind this it' Dumbledore apologized.

'Its okay how were you to know flying fish broke in here and brain washed the order' Fred said wondering if Dumbledore was sane, because no one with a full set marbles would believe that lie.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you

Unknowngirl24

Hermione Is My Role Model

IceQueenSwag

Angel Girl5

LunaMoon132

.stark

Theta-McBride

The secret trio

sabbs123

For reviewing. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

The Pranking trio and the Mini Pranking duo along with sugar the kitten had barricaded their selves in Hermiones room for three reasons. One because the rest of the house was currently covered in honey and very enraged bees. Two Hermione room was joined onto a bathroom and yhree they had a supply of food and water stored in there so once the bees and honey were gone they could stay in the room safely away from Molly's rage for a long time.

To be fair to the pranksters the bees wouldn't have been enraged if Sirius hadn't tried to kill them.

So if anyone was to blame for anything it was Sirius or that was at least the excuse the pranksters were going to use when they eventually ventured outside of the room, but until the time they did leave the room they decided to plot their next prank.

00000000000000000000000000000000

'We need a prank that is good that it makes every other prankster before us look like they were goody two shoes' Hermione said seriously.

'So drawing a moustache on people while they sleep is out then?' George asked.

'Um yes' Hermione said rolling her eyes, George had been suggesting that for a week.

'We could wait until they are sleeping and put them in a crate and send the to Australia' Fred suggested.

'Nah once they got back they'd never shut up about it' George said before popping a piece of candy into his mouth.

'Good point' Fred said imagining having to listen to his mother nagging about it for the next ten years.

'Okay I have and idea everybody say the first word that comes into their head and we'll create a prank around the words… Trixie you go first' Hermione suggested.

'Milk' Bellatrix said.

'Mort you next' Hermione said shifting him to her other knee.

'Spoon' Mort said gigging.

'Frogs' Fred said.

'Cauldrons' George said as he took a third piece of candy.

'Fireworks' Hermione said as she wrote down everyones word suggestion.

'So now all we have to do is put all theses things into a good prank' Fred said.

'Actually I think I already have' George said smirking.

George filled them in his idea for prank. Everyone agreed the plan was pretty awesome, Well Mort just said "Butterfly", but the Pranking trio and Trixie sure he meant he thought it was a awesome idea to.

00000000000000000000000000000000 Author Note: sorry chapter is so short. Hopefully the prank I have planned for the next chapter will make up for shortness of this one.

Thank-you to

Here's7to6never5growing4up Hermione Is My Role Model The secret trio Theta-McBride sabbs123 LunaMoon132 JannaKalderash

For reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

It took three days for the pranksters to get everything they needed and in that time the pranksters acted like perfect angels.

Which made the Order nervous they knew they plotting something they just didn't know what.

The pranksters all sat at the breakfast table with innocent expressions that no one was buying.

Mort bashed his spoon on the table three times and at first glance it would seem like that action had no significance to it, but if anyone looked closely they would have seen that a three cauldrons had appeared.

The cauldrons had been charmed to expand so they would be able to fit people in.

Which is just what the pranksters needed when headquarters began to fill up with sour milk.

While Fred and George had Cauldron each Hermione had Mort and Trixie in her one.

Once the pranksters were safely in their cauldrons it started to rain frogs not frogs from the muggle world, but magical ones that released a smell similar to rubbish tip mixed with a really smelly fart.

The last of the prank was fireworks, but not any normal fireworks.

They were insulting fireworks. Every time a firework went of it insulted a order member.

Once the fireworks had gone of and insulted everyone except the pranksters Hermione asked who was going to clean up the mess leading to argument.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

'You lot are cleaning this up' Molly growled holding to a floating table.

'Why do we have to clean up?' Fred asked popping his head from inside his cauldron.

'You caused this' Molly said glaring at her son.

'I don't see how that has anything to do with it… you're just upset because the firework insinuated that your clear favoritism of Percy has given your other children issues' Hermione shouted from inside her cauldron.

'I have not given my children issues' Molly said.

'Keep telling yourself that' Hermione muttered to Trixie and Mort causing them to giggle.

'Getting back to the point of cleaning up' George said trying to avoid an argument from breaking out between his mother and Hermione.

'I think Sirius should do it' Fred suggested.

'How about no' Sirius said glaring at at the cauldrons and the pranksters inside them.

'Its your house so you have to do it' Trixie said as she tried to get Hermione to lift her up.

'One I don't have to do anything and two when will this milk disappear?' Sirius asked.

'It won't you'll have to figure a way to get out the house' George informed him.

'Why me?' Sirius asked getting seriously annoyed over the fact the pranksters kept telling him what to do

'Yet again it is your house Sirius' Fred said.

'You kids are evil' Remus told the pranksters.

'No vampire goats that want to rule the world are evil… we are awesome' Hermione said loudly.

00000000000000000000000000000000

In the end Dumbledore came to rescue and got rid of the milk, the frogs and shrank the cauldrons down to size once the pranksters were out them.

There was nothing he could do to get rid the smell that was currently at the house, but he was working on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to

Hermione Is My Role Model Here's7to6never5growing4up MyMPD Is Helpful JannaKalderash The secret trio sabbs123

For reviewing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Everybody at headquarters now knew that Mort was in Voldemort. It happened a few days after Mort had aged up two and Trixie up to four.

Mort was heard by Remus and Mad eye talking in Parseltongue and seeing as there was only people that could talk Parseltongue were Harry and Voldemort it didn't take long for Remus and Mad eye long to put two and two together an actually come up with four.

Mad eye and Remus didn't waste anytime and told everybody exactly who Mort was.

Which did not go down to well.

00000000000000000000000000000000

'You are all overreacting so we de-aged Voldemort and brought him here I don't see what the problem is?' Fred asked.

'Oh I don't how about he's pure evil' Ron told his brother.

'No he was pure evil now he's cute and harmless which you all should be thanking us for by the way' George said frowning how ungrateful the Order could be.

'Why should we be thanking you?' Mad eye asked.

'Because now we only have to worry about the Deatheaters and seeing as the only one of them that could actually fight is Bellatrix an she's here too… so if they do try anything we can totally kick their butts' Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

'Um… Hermione kind off has a point' Tonks agreed somewhat reluctantly

'I still don't like that fact that I'm sharing a house with Voldemort' Harry sulked.

'I don't like the fact that I don't own an army of flying monkeys, but you don't hear me whining about it' Hermione told Harry.

'You whine about it all the time' Sirius said.

'I do not' Hermione said in mock outrage.

'Just yesterday you whined and punched Ron on the nose when he told you stop whining' Sirius pointed out.

Actually she punched Ron because he wouldn't help us find and kidnap the Easter Bunny' George said.

'The Easter Bunny isn't real' Remus told George.

'Its talk like that is what gets you a punch on the nose' Hermione told Remus.

'Hermione you wouldn't punch me on the nose' Remus said.

'Yes she would' the twins said in sync smirking.

'As great as it to talk about Voldemort and punching people on the nose… we have to pick Trixie and Mort up from Luna's' Hermione reminded the twins.

'I thought Seamus had the kids?' Harry asked.

'We were going to get Seamus to babysit, but what with Trixie liking to blow things up and Seamus ability to blow the simplest things up we opted for Luna' Fred explained.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to

bookworm IceQueenSwag Here's7to6never5growing4up MyMPD Is Helpful sabbs123 The secret trio Hermione Is My Role Model

For reviewing 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter

Trixie and Mort came back from Luna's with bright blue hair and lots of knowledge on Nargles.

Trixie and Mort had enjoyed spending time with Luna so much that Hermione and the twins invited her round to Grimmauld Place for a spot of lunch.

Sirius had not been happy about the Pranking trio just inviting people into his home without his permission and was acting rather childishly over the whole thing.

0000000000000000000000000000000

'Sirius are you going to sulk like a petulant two year old forever?' Hermione asked while cutting sandwiches into squares.

'I am not sulking' Sirius said glaring at Hermione.

'Um… you kind of are Sirius' Harry said.

'Hey you are my God son, you're supposed to side with me' Sirius whined.

'Your God son I may be, but Hermione terrifies me' Harry told him while looking at a smirking Hermione.

'Ha your scared of Hermione' the twins said in sync.

'I don't know why you two are mocking Harry because you're both scared of me' Hermione pointed out.

'When's Auntie Luna coming?' Trixie asked sitting at the kitchen table with coloring book.

'Soon Trixie' Fred said with Mort on his lap who was attempting to color in the table.

'Good then she can help me and Mort bite Uncle Ron' Trixie said.

'Bitey Ronnie' Mort said reaching for a blue crayon.

'Why do you want to bite your uncle Ron?' George asked.

'Because he wouldn't let us put make up on him' Trixie said pouting.

'Well that sounds like a good enough reason to bite him' Hermione told her.

'As great as it is to hear Satan's offspring tell you their plan I'd rather talk about you inviting people into my home without my permission' Sirius said.

'How about stop annoying me or I will have Trixie and Mort bite you until you scream' Hermione threatened.

'Please keep annoying Auntie Mia and then we can bite you?' Trixie asked grinning.

'How about no' Sirius said glaring at his de-aged cousin.

'Your mean' Mort said pouting because him and Trixie wouldn't be able to bite Sirius.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Luna arrived at noon. She and the Pranking trio with mini Pranking duo had an picnic indoors. As they ate lunch Hermione asked if Luna wanted to help prank Sirius and she said she would love to, but after she had helped Trixie and Mort bite Ron.

Once lunch had been eaten and the mini pranksters and Luna had bitten Ron until agreed that next time Trixie and Mort wanted to put make up on him so he would look like princess he'd let them, they set out to prank Sirius.

Seeing as Luna was the guest the Pranking trio let her chose what prank they should play on Sirius. Luna suggested that they slip him love potion and the object of affection should be Snape.

It was Trixie who slipped the love potion into his tea while the Pranking trio, Mort and Luna kept him distracted by informing him about Nargles.

It take long for the potion to kick in and when it did it was hilarious.

Sirius declared his love in for Snape in front most the Order and once he had Fred suggested that maybe he should declare his love to Snape.

Sirius thought it was an excellent idea asked Dumbledore where his precious Sevvie was.

Dumbledore told him that Snape was at Hogwarts preparing potions ingredients for when school year started and told him he could just Floo into his office.

Sirius went to Hogwarts in search for Snape quickly followed by the pranksters who wanted to see Snape's face when Sirius declared his love for him.

The look on Snape's face when Sirius declared his love for him was funny, but the look on his when Sirius kissed him was something the pranksters were going to treasure and luckily they had photographed it so they and all the people they were going to send it to could treasure that look for a long time.

Most of all Hermione, the twins, Luna, Trixie and Mort were looking forward to showing Sirius that photo when the potion wore off.

00000000000000000000)00000000000

Thank-you to

Lolerator Hermione Is My Role Model Here's7to6never5growing4up 03hermione1992 IceQueenSwag MyMPD Is Helpful The secret trio JannaKalderash sabbs123

For reviewing 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The prankster's little prank on Sirius had caused a little tension between the pranksters and him. Sirius swore he'd get them back.

The pranksters had merely said, "Bring it on" because they weren't scared of anything Sirius could do. So far Sirius hadn't done anything.

He was biding his time waiting until they least expected it, and plus at that moment he couldn't think of prank good enough to make them pay for making him kiss Snape, but he would come up with a prank that would make them wish they had never heard the name Sirius Black.

00000000000000000000000000000000

While Sirius was sulking and plotting his revenge, the Pranking Trio and the mini Pranking Duo were causing mayhem and making everybody's life a misery with their pranks.

Since giving Sirius a love potion, the pranksters had managed to make the ceiling rain milkshakes whenever Trixie screamed "pink ponies". why the trigger word was pink ponies, no one was sure.

They had somehow snuck into Mad-Eye's room while he was sleeping without disturbing him and placed fireworks under his bed, which were set off when he woke up the next morning.

They had also followed Tonks and Shackbolt to work at the Ministry and caused nothing but havoc by turning the Ministry into an ice rink, which got them into a heap load of trouble by Molly, because apparently bringing the Ministry to stand-still is a big no-no.

It took all the Ministry's best people three days to undo what the pranksters had done, but all those little pranks were nothing compared to what they had just done.

Hermione had a money-making idea:Wizarding tours a tour given to muggles who knew nothing about the Wizarding World. The pranksters would then charge them a ton of money because they had shown the muggles all the cool things they hadn't known about.

The pranksters never got past giving the first tour before being rudely interrupted by Dumbledore, who had found about the tours from Molly, who had been told by Ron.

To say Dumbledore was annoyed was an understatement: he was down right angry over the pranksters purposely exposing their world for profit.

When Hermione tried to argue she was going to Obliviate the muggles once they had paid up, it didn't make Dumbledore any happier with the pranksters.

Dumbledore's anger, however, was nothing compared to the anger that Hermione showed Ron once she got. back to headquarters.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"You are going to regret opening your big mouth," Hermione hissed angrily.

"Hermione, it was accident I swear!" Ron told her, backing way from Hermione in fear.

"Oh well, that's all right then… you just ruin a plan that was going to make me and the twins filthy stinking rich, but hey, it was accident, so who cares," Hermione said half angrily and half sarcastically.

"I was going to get a castle built in the shape of my face with that money," Fred whined.

"Yeah, and I was going to pay people to destroy his castle," George said, glaring at his younger brother.

"I said I was sorry!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"Actually, you haven't apologized,"  
Fred pointed out.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely.

"Shove it Ron… your apology doesn't get Trixie an island made out of candy or Mort his army of dragons, and it sure it doesn't help me pay for my trip to the moon," Hermione said glaring at Ron with so much anger that Ron thought he might melt.

"Why were you going to go the moon,Mione?" George asked, because it was the first time he had heard about it.

"So I could turn into cheese, of course," Hermione said, pouting because she wasn't going to get to do it.

"See what you've done Ron, the moon shall never made out cheese now and its your fault!" Fred whined at his younger brother.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione stayed mad at Ron for a week, and her anger only disappeared once she had made him take the fall for a tiny little incident which involved noodles and the Minister of Magic from France.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to my Beta.

Thank-you to:

Here's7to6never5growing4up, 03hermione1992, Forevercharmed01,  
Hermione Is My Role Model, The secret trio, Lolerator, .stark, MyMPD Is Helpful, sabbs123, LM Ryder, and the Batty Bat for reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

Author note: This chapter is mainly about the mini Pranking duo.

00000000000000000000000000000000 Trixie and Mort were playing in their red and gold sand pit that their Uncle Freddie had made for them. They were being "watched" by their sleeping Auntie Tonks because the Pranking Trio were busy trying to rescue Harry from evil snowmen that Hermione had created in the first place.

Both Trixie and Mort liked their Auntie Tonks, but they liked pranking more. Being only four and two it was difficult to cause as much destruction as the Pranking Trio, but the mini Pranking Duo were going to try.

Trixie got Mort to wake up and distract Tonks by whining to be picked up. While Mort was whining and fussing, Trixie was taking Tonks' wand.

Being just four years old, Trixie only knew the spells she heard from the grownups around her, but as most the spells she had heard were from the Pranking Trio, no good was going to come from those spells.

It took Tonks five minutes to notice both her wand and Trixie had disappeared, and the smirk on Mort's face confirmed her suspicions that Trixie was definitely up to no good.

Tonks was right. In the short amount time Trixie had the wand, she had: covered the wall in glue, turned Molly into a goat and somehow brought the furniture to life.

When Tonks found Trixie she demanded her wand back, strangely enough Trixie handed Tonks' wand back without a fuss and followed Tonks with Mort back to the sand pit.

The whole time Trixie wore an innocent expression upon her face. That expression sent chills down Tonks' spine because she had felt that Trixie wasn't finished yet.

She was right. Trixie had prepared a little prank for fifteen later - now all needed to do was to keep Tonks distracted for those fifteen minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Trixie why did you take my wand?" Tonks asked.

"Um... I wanted to," Trixie said,  
grinning - she knew that Tonks would be annoyed at her for doing so.

"That's not a good enough reason,"  
Tonks said, scowling at the grinning child.

"Okay, I really, REALLY wanted to, so I did," Trixie said, shrugging her shoulders.

"So THAT is what Hermione and the twins have taught you - if you want to do something, just do it," Tonks scoffed.

"Pretty much," the Pranking Duo replied and smirked in sync

"Great, you two are going to be even more insane when you grow up this time than you were the first time around," Tonks muttered with a deep sigh.

"First time around?" Trixie asked with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing, I meant nothing… so you changed Molly into a goat, huh?" Tonks asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah" Trixie giggled.

"Where Auntie Mia?" Mort asked.

"Saving Uncle Harrykins," Trixie told him.  
"Be back soon?" Mort asked.

"Yeah, pretty soon, little Morty,"  
Tonks told him.

"Auntie Tonks, the walls are sticky"  
Trixie half-whined half-stated, while smirking.

"Is that glue coming from the walls?" Tonks asked Trixie, already knowing (and dreading) the answer.

"Oh, yeah," Trixie said, looking pleased with herself.

"You did that didn't you?" Tonks said, again knowing the answer to her own question.

"Yes, and if I were you I wouldn't open the door if I was you," Trixie said seriously, a devious-but-innocent smile curling her little lips.

"Why?" Tonks asked again.

"Because there isn't just glue on the walls, it's on the rest of the house and everywhere outside," Trixie explained causing Tonks to glare at the smirking girl

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to my Beta, you are fantastic and I really mean that.

Thank-you .stark, sabbs123, The secret trio, JannaKalderash,  
purplebutterfly, 03hermione1992,  
Lolerator, Hermione123456789 and MyMPD Is Helpful for reviewing.

Thank-you to everyone who is taking their time to read this story. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and the twins were both proud and annoyed at Trixie and Mort for their prank.

Proud that they cause that much destruction, and annoyed because Trixie could have hurt herself or Mort with Tonks' wand.

To deter the little pranksters from doing the same thing again, the Pranking Trio banned them pranking or helping pranking anyone for a week.

Both Trixie and Mort complained, but once Hermione told them that if they didn't behave they'd be spending the week helping Molly cleaning, they gave up complaining.

While the mini Pranking Duo wasn't allowed to prank, Hermione and the twins could prank and were going to.

Dumbledore was their target for their next prank because he wouldn't help Hermione and the twins defeat the evil snowmen.

Dumbledore had told them no, he wouldn't, with a you-caused-it-you-deal-with-it kind of attitude. THAT response hadn't gone down well at all.

The prank against Dumbledore was simple and it was supposed to go perfectly, but it didn't go perfectly and it was Hermione's fault that it went wrong.

Fred and George had tried to tell Hermione she was to blame, but Hermione wasn't having any of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't see how its MY fault it went wrong," Hermione whined with a shake of her head.

"The plan was to replace Dumbledore's lemon drops with sweets we made that would turn him into pumpkin. That WOULD have happened, Hermione, had you not decided to take the sword Gryffindor," Fred said slowly, as if he was explaining something to someone of Trixie or Mort's age.

"Yeah, but I'm still not seeing how its entirely MY fault," Hermione said.

"Because Dumbledore noticed the sword was missing and knew we had been in his office, so checked every inch of that office and everything in it because he doesn't trust us," George told her, getting annoyed.

"We could blame me or we could blame the sword," Hermione suggested.

"Because it told me take it so I could use it to peel potatoes, of course!" Hermione told the twins as if they were thick.

"Um right… Hermione, I'm sorry to say this, but none of that is true," George told her gently, and braced himself for an explosion.

"Do NOT tell me what's true and what isn't true, George Weasley, or I'll steal your Spiderman pyjamas!" Hermione threatened.

"If you even TOUCH my Spiderman pyjamas, I will scream so loud you'd be able to hear me on the moon," George said childishly.

"And if you don't both stop arguing, I'm going to scream so loudly you'll hear it on Mars AND take your Spiderman pyjamas. Do you hear me?" Fred said in exasperated tone

"Yes sir, Mister Freddie, sir!" Hermione and George said, giggling

"You two are SOO childish," Fred said, struggling to keep the smile of his face.

"Yeah... but so are you," George said.

"Its awesome isn't it," Fred said, grinning.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: sorry it's so short.

Thank-you to my Beta; you really are totally awesome :-)

Thank-you to:  
03hermione1992 . .96780 Here's7to6never5growing4up ..stark MyMPD Is Helpful sabbs123 The secret trio LM Ryder the Batty Bat and JannaKalderash for reviewing. 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and the twins felt they had been a bit easy on the Order and wanted to show them how horrible they really could be.

The only problem was they couldn't think of what to do.

They also couldn't ask Trixie or Mort for a suggestion because they were still on a pranking ban.

The Pranking Trio spent an whole afternoon throwing ideas back and forward; each more ridiculous than the last.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We could sprinkle them with glitter  
and scream, 'Ha your covered in  
glitter,'" Fred suggested, his mind  
unusually blank for once.

"Okay, that is just completely stupid," Hermione told him.

"She's right. We ought to do something really cool, like... dye their hair orange and jab them with a stick until they sing!" George said.

''Yet again, a stupid idea," Hermione quickly shot down his suggestion and sighing at the lack of results.

"If you're so great, Hermione, you  
come up with an idea," George  
sulked.

"Actually, I AM great and I DO have  
an awesome idea," Hermione said  
before sticking her tongue out at  
George.

"Tell us then?" Fred asked.

"Okay, we place a load of fireworks  
under everyone beds, then set them  
off while there sleeping. Once there fully awake, we set a bunch of charmed rubber ducks on them and  
while the ducks are attacking we hide out in my room with the kids," Hermione said looking proud of  
herself.

"Okay, that is a good idea, but can  
the ducks be pink?" Fred asked.

"Sure, why not?" Hermione said,smirking.

"Yay!"the twins cheered in sync, in  
total twin fashion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: My laptop is acting up.  
That is why this chapter and the last  
was so short. Hopefully it will right  
itself in time for the next chapter.  
Thank you to my Beta and thank you  
to my fab reviewers.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Members of the Order of the Phoenix couldn't figure out how they could battle fully grown Death Eaters and not bat an eye lid, but couldn't handle three teenagers and two children.

They tried separating the pranksters,but that plan didn't work in their favour, as three people end up in St Mungo's.

They had also tried to keep them busy by getting them to help around the house, but (understandably, after being on the receiving end of Molly's wrath several times) they want to destroy, not help.

Things had only gotten worse once  
Trixie and Mort had their the pranking ban lifted and had been aged up to three and five.

For small children they knew how to  
run amok and were encouraged by  
the Pranking Trio to do so.

Lately, they had found theirselves  
wishing Voldemort was a adult and really evil; because at least then  
they knew what was evil and what was good.

They weren't certain whether the  
prankster were good, evil or just  
insane.

One thing was certain about the  
pranksters: they were trouble makers.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The Order were also contemplating the same thing: whether the pranksters were good or evil or justs insane.

Meanwhile, the Pranking Trio and the mini Pranking Duo were setting up their next prank.

Hermione let the twins pick the  
prank as way as a apology for being  
a bit snappy recently.

The twins decided that should fill balloons with stuff like itching powder, glitter and sneezing powder.

Once they filled the balloons up they let them float around the house and ran around poking the sticks every time they flew over a Order member, Harry, Ron or Ginny.

Unbeknownst to Hermione and the  
twins, Trixie had filled a few balloons with hair removal lotion which she kept popping over Sirius' head.

For some strange reason Trixie really  
had it in for her cousin. Not that he  
was fond of her, either.

He was even less fond of her when  
his hair started to fall out.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"You are such a brat," Sirius said  
glaring.

"And you're ugly, but do you hear me complaining?" Trixie giggled.

"Trixie don't call people ugly," Hermione said distractedly, while pouring over a book - an updated version of Hogwarts; A History, to be  
precise - because even though she was a prankster, she was still a bookworm at heart.

"Okay Auntie Mia," Trixie said sweetly.

"Can we call them poo poo heads?"  
Mort asked pouting slightly.

"Of course, Morty," Hermione said,getting her head out of her book  
and smiling.

"Yay, poo poo head!" the mini pranksters squealed in sync.

"I don't care what they call me, I am more concerned with that fact I am going bald!" Sirius whined rather pathetically.

"How is that OUR problem, exactly?"  
George asked.

"You three brought the brat here…  
you keep her under control!" Sirius  
hissed.

"We can control her fine..." George  
began.

"We just find it funnier not to," Fred finished, grinning.

"I hate you all," Sirius huffed.

"And I hate ninja potatoes," Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"There is no point speaking to any of  
you, you're all loopy," Sirius declared, sticking his nose up into the air.

"Why, thank you very much," the five  
pranksters chorused.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: probably won't update  
until boxing day because of family  
commitments. Thank you to my beta  
(you rock!), and thank you to the  
reviewers, for taking time to  
review. :-)

Author Note 2: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Beta note: Sorry the last update took  
so long, it was completely my fault!  
Merry Christmas to y'all! -Lolerator


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry

Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The Pranking Trio and the mini Pranking Duo decided to have a prankathon.

Five separate pranks a day for seven days which was great fun for the pranksters... And the Order's nightmare.

Their first prank took at five a.m. and the targets were a sleeping Molly and Arthur.

Because it was so early, Hermione and the twins left Trixie and Mort out of the prank.

Hermione "gently" woke Molly and Arthur up by screaming, "Help, my pet monkey just stole my pillow!"

Once Hermione and the twins had their full attention, they decided to annoy them for a bit before setting off their prank.

The evening before, they had placed twenty-eight bottles of fizzy explosion under Molly's and Arthur's bed (an invention of Fred and George's).

Once the lid of a bottle of fizzy explosion becomes unscrewed it releases a load of foam; and that's just one bottle. Twenty-eight bottles

would release so much foam that you would think the bedroom was actually made of it.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"What in Merlin's name do you three want?!" Molly asked, growling at being woken up.

"We just wanted to say... Hi Mollywobbles!" Hermione told her with a cheeky grin.

"DON'T call me Mollywobbles," Molly snapped.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because its rude, Hermione," Arthur told her, trying to defuse a situation before it again.

"I thought bashing someone over the head with a pillow was rude?" Fred asked his dad.

"Yes Fred, that is rude as well" Arthur said in between yawning.

"It's amazing, the things you learn from your parents," George said.

"Yes, its brilliant, now go away," Molly growled.

"How about we stay and in return we give you an invisible melon?" Hermione offered.

"Hermione, you said WE could have the invisible melon," the twins whined in sync.

"Well... you can have the invisible grapes instead," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Yay!" the twins cheered.

"For the love Merlin, will you shut up and go away!" Molly shouted, irritated at being annoyed by the Pranking Trio that early.

"Daddy, tell mummy to stop being mean," Fred said childishly.

"Fred, act your age and not your shoe size," Arthur said with a frown.

"Yay, you finally got a muggle saying right!" Hermione said, doing a little silly jig.

"Hermione, I think we better leave now," George said nervously.

"Oh yeah, it's almost time isn't it? Well, goodbye Mollywobbles, goodbye Arthur,"

Hermione said as she dragged the boys out the room.

"Why do you have to…" Molly started to say when the reason for them leaving became known.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The prankster's next prank happened at breakfast, which was the prankster's favorite time of the day.

The Pranking Trio had created little mini Voldemort dolls that wore Gryffindor robes, because Hermione said red and gold suited

them.

They decided to give to them to Order members as a gift.

Mort strangely didn't like the dolls of himself and refused to leave the comfort of Hermione's arms.

"Don't you guys like your presents?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they're great!" Remus said with unconvincing enthusiasm.

"Why exactly did you give us these?" Tonks asked, glaring at her doll.

"Press the stomach and find out" George said with a devilish grin.

"If we do, will something horrible happen?" Remus asked, getting a familiar feeling of dread.

"I swear on Umbridge's life that nothing horrible will happen," Fred said seriously.

"You hate Umbridge, so I think we will pass on pressing the dolls' stomach," Sirius told them.

"How about anyone who doesn't do what I want shall become my prank target for the next month," Hermione threatened.

Knowing that Hermione would do as she said she would, the adults in the room pressed their dolls' stomach.

At first nothing happened, but then the dolls came to life and would not shut up.

For hours on end, the Order had to listen to the dolls repeat same six phrases,

"The Order is attacking! Everyone hide!"

"I think that Purebloods are awesome."

"Do you know that I'm a half-blood?"

"Oi, Mollywobbles! Get the kettle

on, will you?!"

"I love Harry Potter"

"If I were fish, I'd live in water."

They only stopped talking when the next prank occurred.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The third prank had taken a lot of effort to arrange, but the pranksters felt that it was all worth it because of the look of horror on Sirius face.

The Pranking trio and mini Pranking Duo knew that Sirius hated his mother more than anything in the world, so they decided for one

day only they'd bring her out of her painting and make her 3D and and normal size.

To make that prank happen, the pranksters had to break into the Ministry, into the Department of Mysteries to steal a book containing the spell they'd need to bring their idea to life.

They got the book without a hitch, and Sirius had to put up with his mother following and nagging him where ever he went for the day.

The pranksters were pretty sure in the end Sirius would thank them for the quality time that he getting to spend with his mother and the death glares they were receiving was just to masks his true happiness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The fourth prank happened at dinner time, which Sirius had missed because he was trying to barricade himself in his room to get away from his mother.

Hermione had previously snuck into the kitchen and added a sleeping potion into the stew Molly was cooking.

When the potion had taken effect on the Order, the pranksters got to work.

They used a permanent quill to draw the Dark Mark on the Order members' arm, and left them to sleep while they went out to get some food that didn't have sleeping potion in it.

0000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to my Beta, you rock.

Thank-you to my reviewers and readers you're totally awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**The fifth and final prank of the first day of the prankathon was probably the most annoying for the Order.**

**Fred kept offering the Order sticky lemon drops and every time they refused to have one, buckets full them kept pouring over the members.**

**Which both Trixie and Mort found hilarious.**

**The "getting lemon drops poured over you" prank lasted for two long, sticky hours before Hermione got bored and suggested that they go and plan for the pranks for the second day of the prankathon.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**"We need five new pranks for tomorrow. Any ideas, my fellow prankers?" Hermione said.**

**"Well, I suggest for the first prank we target Remus because he stole my chocolate," Trixie said, pouting.**

**"So we have a target, we just need a prank," Hermione said giving Trixie a smile.**

**"How about we tell him that Ministry has banned chocolate; his reaction would be hilarious," Fred told the other pranksters.**

**"Okay, that's prank one sorted," Hermione said.**

**"For the second prank could we make Harry and Ron throw water balloons at Dumbledore?" George suggested.**

**"Or how about we make Dumbledore**

**throw water balloons at Ron and Harry," Hermione said with a wicked grin.**

**"Yeah, but how are we going to get Dumbledore to throw balloons at them?" Fred asked.**

**"We tell him they are both possessed by evil spirits and that's only way to save them," Hermione said grinning.**

**"Well, that's number two sorted. Who wants to come up with a third prank?" Fred asked.**

**"I want to!" Mort shrieked.**

**"Okay dude, what is the third prank going to be?" Hermione asked.**

**"We put glitter on everything and say welcome to Glitter Land and when the grown ups say there is no glitter land, I scream until they say there is," Mort said, proud of coming up with a prank.**

**"Alright that can be prank number three," Fred said ruffling Mort's hair.**

**"For the fourth, I say we just blow random stuff up," Fred said.**

**"Okay… so all we need now is prank number five," George said, scratching his head.**

**"We pretend that they're invisible to us, but we can hear them and we tell them its a prank gone wrong and we don't know how to fix it," George said bouncing in his seat.**

**"Yes, that would be amusing," Hermione said, grinning about how funny their panicked faces will be.**

**"So, we have pranks now. Let's go to bed to so we have lots of energy for tomorrow," George said.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**The pranksters went to sleep, excited by what the next day would bring.**

**00000000000000000000000000000**

**Thank-you to my readers and reviewers you guys are really awesome.**

**Thank-you to my Beta who has made my story so much better.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The pranksters decided that the best way to put their prank against Remus in action was to subtly ask whether it was in the Daily Prophet or not.

Remus first reaction was to ask if  
they were joking and the pranksters swore down that they weren't.

That's when Remus began to get slightly over dramatic.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"That's it, I'm going to the Ministry  
to kick some butt," Remus growled.

"Calm down Remus, things could be a LOT worse," Hermione told him.

"No it couldn't, my worst nightmare has finally come true," Remus said pacing the floor.

"I always thought your worst nightmare was waking up after getting drunk the night before to find Umbridge in your bed?" George asked.

"No, this worse," Remus said.

"If you say so, dude" Fred said with grossed-out look on his face.

"It is. I mean, I could always get someone to erase my memory if I slept with Umbridge, but I'll never have chocolate again!" Remus sobbed.

"Pull yourself together, man, its only chocolate. Get over it!" Hermione said trying to wind Remus up a little bit more.

"Its not only chocolate, its the food  
of the Gods," Remus wailed.

"Actually, strawberry ice cream is the food of the Gods," Trixie informed him.

"No it isn't!" Remus said.

"Yes it is, just last we week we had lunch with Prankollo, the God of pranks, and he told me that strawberry ice cream is the food of the Gods," Trixie told him.

"There is no God called Prankollo,"  
Remus said, silently thinking that this was one of the most ridiculous conversation he had ever had.

"You calling Trixie a liar?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Yes I am," Remus said with his arms folded across his chest.

"That's it, I'm going to really make sure chocolate is banned," Hermione threatened.

"What do you mean really is banned?" Remus asked.

"Oh, we lying to you before, but now it really going to make sure every bit of chocolate in the world is destroyed!" Hermione said with an insane grin.

"Um, Hermione, I kind of love chocolate so can we destroy something else Remus loves?" Fred asked meekly.

"Fine, but I shall destroy his beloved invisible pet goldfish," Hermione said before running out the door in search for said invisible goldfish.

"She does know that I don't have an actual invisible pet Goldfish, right?" Remus asked.

"Auntie Mia is a wand short of wizard, so probably not," Mort informed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

While Hermione was searching for  
something that didn't exist, the twins and mini pranksters were having to listen to a ranting and raving Harry and Ron.

"Why in Merlin's name did you tell Dumbledore we were possessed?" Harry growled.

"To get him to throw water balloons at you both," Fred said as if the answer really should have been obvious.

"What have we ever done to you?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron wouldn't let me dye his green and you wouldn't lend me money to buy a pony," Fred said  
pouting.

"That's a good reason to get Dumbledore to throw water balloons at people," Ron said sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah, we thought so, too," George said as unwrapped a chocolate bar and split into four.

"You guys just ignore the sarcasm,don't you?" Ron said.

"Pretty much," George told him.

"Where's Hermione? We want to hear why she'd do this to her best friends," Harry asked.

"Auntie Mia is destroying Uncle  
Remus' invisible pet goldfish," Mort told him while nibbling on his chocolate.

"Um, Remus doesn't have a pet invisible goldfish, or other wise,"  
Harry said with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah we know," Fred said.

"So why is Hermione destroying something that doesn't exist?" Harry asked beginning to feel he was being punished for something he had done in a previous life.

"Because Uncle Remus called me a liar," Trixie said pouting at being insulted.

"You are a liar," Ron snorted.

"Name one occasion Trixie has ever told a lie?" George asked.

"Two weeks ago she told me that there was a dragon outside and there wasn't," Ron told him with a tiny smirk.

"It was invisible," Trixie said, defending herself.

"Mikey came to visit and no-one told me?!" Fred said, annoyed he had missed the dragon's visit.

"You were busy helping Hermione defeat the ninja army of vampire goats and I forgot," George explained.

"Oh," Fred said.

"They have all completely lost it,"Ron whispered to Harry.

"I know," Harry whispered back.

000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione joined the other pranksters after to two hours of searching for the invisible goldfish, and the pranksters started on their third prank.

Each pranksters had different. coloured glitter to put on different things.

Fred had red for the floor and George had gold to put on the ceiling (they demanded on having Gryffindor colours).

Trixie had pink to put on the furniture.

Mort had green and just threw it anywhere he felt like.

Hermione had purple put on the portraits which they didn't like one bit.

Once there was glitter everywhere, all the pranksters had to do was wait for a Order members.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome to Glitter Land," Hermione said, greeting Sirius.

"Putting glitter on things and saying it's glitter land does not make something a land of glitter," Sirius said, not in the mood to play games with pranksters.

"Yes is does," Mort said.

"No it doesn't," Sirius countermanded.

"Yes, it does, and if you don't agree then I'll scream," Mort screamed.

"Scream then." Sirius said.

"GLIIIIITTTTTEEEEERRRRRR LLLAAAAAANNNNNDDDDDD!" Mort screamed so loud it felt like your ears would bleed.

"Alright this is glitter land, you little troll," Sirius said rubbing his ears.

"Sirius, he is not a troll," Hermione said, hands on her hips and glaring.

"Alright, this glitter land, Mort the  
annoying litter prankster," Sirius said.

"That's better," Hermione said as she nodded her head.

"Whatever," Sirius sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Prank four of the day, blowing random stuff up, was by far the most fun for the pranksters.

They blow up three chairs, a sofa, nine tables, a few beds and three toilets.

When asked why they did it they replied, "To celebrate the zombie uprising".

Several members of the Order tried to explain there was no Zombie uprising, but gave after keep hearing the words, "Zombies are attacking" as an answer.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The fifth and final prank of the second day of the prankathon happened at dinner time when everybody was gathered around the table.

It was a perfect time to pull the "pretend we turned them invisible prank".

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Hermione, dear, would you pass me the potatoes?" Molly asked.

"Um sure, where are you?" Hermione asked with fake innocence.

"What are you on about, Molly's right there," Sirius said looking at Hermione like she had lost it.

"I can't see her or any of you," Hermione said, acting worried.

"The spell must have been stronger than I thought," Fred said.

"What spell?" Remus asked getting a bad feeling.

"Um, a spell to turn clothes invisible, I guess I must of turned you all invisible instead," Fred said, with a "my bad" look.

"Undo it now!" Molly ordered.

"Um, I don't know how to," Fred said.

"Well that's great," Remus muttered.

"I thought you were upset about it, so why are you saying its great?" George asked with fake confusion.

"Its called sarcasm, you idiot," Sirius snarled.

"Don't call my son an idiot Sirius, and why can we still see each other?" Molly asked.

"How should we know? We just found the spell written on a bubble gum wrapper, along with the words 'turns things invisible'," George said with a shrug.

"Who's genius idea was it to use the spell?" Sirius asked.

"Mine," Trixie said with a wicked grin.

"Great, a five year old is to blame for us being invisible," Sirius muttered, glaring at his cousin.

"I thought she was six?" Arthur asked.

"No, she'll be six tomorrow and Mort will be four" Hermione said.

"If you stay invisible forever, it would be funny" Mort said.

"No it wouldn't," Tonks groaned.

"When do you think we should tell them this is a prank?" George asked quietly.

"Let them figure it out themselves," Hermione whispered back.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to my Beta who deserve  
a round of applause for putting up  
with me.

Thank-you to my readers and reviewers, you guys are the best!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The third day of the prankathon was lot less like pranks and more like destruction on everything and anything.

The first prank was aimed Sirius:Hermione thought it'd be a good idea to strap rockets to Sirius' bed to turn into a "awesome flying bed", but that didn't exactly work out well.

The bed hovered for few seconds before falling back onto floor and through the ceiling.

Which Sirius wasn't to happy about. The pranksters probablyshould of tested that while Sirius wasn't sleeping in his bed, but hey, how were the pranksters suppose to know that would happen?.

After a lot shouting from Sirius about how he could've been killed and Hermione rolling her eyes and telling him not to be so dramatic, the pranksters set off their second prank of the day - making the ceiling rain chocolate milkshake.

Now, to be fair to the pranksters, it was only supposed rain for a couple of minutes and not two hours, so the house flooding with chocolate milkshake was really no one's fault. (Well, maybe it was Fred's fault getting the wording of the spell wrong, but hey, it's only human to make mistakes!).

It was lucky that the third prank Trixie had come up with the idea to build a giant pyramid out plastic blocks so order could worship them, because people had things to float on; not that seemed appease any one's anger at all.

The pranksters never got to put prank three, four or five into action, because once the Order had gotten rid of the milkshake, Molly Floo'd them over to Hogwarts so that Dumbledore could deal with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Why is it that everyday that I either get an owl of complaints about you or having you frog marched here by Molly?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"Because we are awesome and people can't handle that," Fred said.

"You are awesome, but no, its because you five feel the need to either annoy or prank people all of the time," Dumbledore informed them.

"Dude, we are what we are, don't try to change us," Trixie said, glaring.

"I am not trying to change any of you," Dumbledore told them.

"You lie!" Hermione said pointing her finger at Dumbledore dramatically.

"I do not!" Dumbledore defended.

"You so do," Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"Look, I am trying to have a serious discussion, can you five actually pay attention?" Dumbledore asked, sighing.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head.

"No chance pal," George snorted.

"No way in pickles hell," Fred said.

"If I had monkey I'd call it Cheese," Trixie said completely ignoring Dumbledore and the conversation.

"Where are we?" Mort asked.

"We are in cheesecake hell," Fred told Mort.

"Okay, stop putting food in front of the word hell now, it's getting old," George said to his twin.

"Alright," Fred said pouting.

"I give up," Dumbledore muttered.

00000000000000000000000000000000  
Thank-you to my amazing Beta.

Thank-you to my amazing readers and reviewers.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

00000000000000000000000000000

The fourth day of the Prankathon was going much better then the third.

The first prank had involved the pranksters throwing cream pies at  
Tonks and Sirius, which, of course, led to an argument.

"This is my house and I am sick of having pranks played on me," Sirius said in voice he hoped was firm.

"Hey, what about me?! I only popped in for a cup tea and I got pies thrown at me!" Tonks whined as she wiped cream out of her hair.

"Count yourselves lucky it was only cream in those pies," George said.

"Yeah, if we had done what Trixie wanted, you both would of got a face full of manure," Fred said.

"Well, the brat would suggest that," Sirius said, glaring at his cousin who in return stuck her tongue out.

"What have I told you about insulting Trixie?" Hermione asked.

"Oh please, she's a brat and everyone knows it," Sirius scoffed.

"Unless you want me to kick your butt, I'd shut up" Hermione threatened.

"I'm so scared" Sirius said sarcastically, just before Hermione launched herself at Sirius.

It took Fred, George and Tonks to pull Hermione of Sirius.

After the twins had calmed Hermione down and got her to promise not to kill Sirius and hide his body in the Forbidden Forest, they set off prank two, daffodils that sprayed people with purple ink when ever they walked past  
one.

That prank was all Mort's idea. How the four year old came up with idea, no-one was sure.

Prank three: the pranksters covered the floor in strawberries and raspberries and held a stomp- the-fruit-into-the-floor competition.

The prank was both fun and extremely messy for the pranksters, but what wasn't fun was the wrath of Molly.

"You five just do what you want, don't bother thinking about which poor fool who has to clean up after you," Molly complained.

"Alright, we won't" Hermione said,  
shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not funny - any of you," Molly said.

"Yeah, we are," Fred told his mother.

"Not to anyone sane you're not," Molly said.

"We think we are funny, so you're saying we are insane," George said.

"Well, I'm not standing here to be insulted, fellow pranksters follow me," Hermione said, before storming off.

Prank four involved a chicken, clowns and glitter and is prank that shall never be uttered about by any person ever, not even the pranksters, but what CAN be said is that several Order members will be in therapy for a long, long time.

For prank five, the pranksters filled every bath with fireworks and charmed them to go of when anyone but them entered the room.

It was funny when they heard shrieks coming from bathrooms.

After a long hard day of pranking, the pranksters decided to go out and dinner at restaurant, one to let people's anger die down and two, they knew what had been put in the food.

A massive thank-you to my readers  
and reviewers.

A massive thank-you to my Beta.

Author Note: if you guys could check out my Beta new story and give the support you have given me that'd be great.

The story is The Prankster KingsHave Been Over Throned by Lolerator :-)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The Order needed a break from the pranksters for a little while, so they let them go to Hagrid's to visit Hermione's panthers.

Unfortunately, Hermione had persuaded Hagrid to let her bring  
one panther and two hippogriffs back to Headquaters.

This led to Mint the panther and the hippogriffs, Bob and Bill, being involved in the first prank on day five of the prankathon.

Mint liked glitter, so when Trixie decided to make Bob and Bill pretty with glitter, it led to Mint going a tiny bit nuts.

Chasing the hippogriffs around led to a lot things being trashed in the process.

To say the adults were annoyed about the whole fiasco would be a under-statement; they down right pissed.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"You lot did that on purpose," Sirius said, wagging his finger accusingly at the pranksters.

"You have no proof," Trixie said smirking.

"I don't need proof, I know what you five are like," Sirius snorted.

"What does us being awesome have to do with this place being trashed?" Hermione asked.

"You're not awesome," Sirius said.

"You lying troll kisser, we are totally awesome!" Fred said, glaring at Sirius.

"One, I have never kissed a troll; two, just because you add 'totally' to something it doesn't make it true."

"Um, yes it totally does," George said, nodding his in a comical manner.

"No it doesn't!" Sirius argued.

"Look, we could argue about this until the purple cows start singing, but we are totally awesome, so shut up," Hermione said.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The second prank involved bubble gum, and lots of it; the pranksters had started chewing bubble gum non stop at the beginning of the prankathon and by the fifth day, they had enough for their prank.

They built statues of Remus and Sirius kissing; now, the pranksters thought it was brilliant, but Remus and Sirius were not big fans.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you mad that we built something to celebrate your love for one another?" Mort asked.

"We are not in love with one another!" Sirius growled.

"Well, if you're not in love with one another, then why did we spend five days chewing gum non-stop?" Trixie asked.

"How should I know?" Remus muttered.

"But, you're Remus the God of Chocolate, you know everything!" George said.

"Shhh, you can't say that Remus is  
the God of Chocolate out loud,"  
Hermione said.

"Why not?" George asked.

"Because the Raisin God might hear and then he'll kill Remus," Hermione said fearfully.

"Really?! We must protect Remus from the Raisin God!" Fred declared.

000000000000000000000000000000

The third prank was called 'Attack of the cheese.' If you didn't realise what the prank was from the title, I'll tell you: Hermione had animated a block of cheese to attack all the adults in the house.

The image of fully grown people running away from a block of cheese was rather comical, but hearing them scream at it was funnier.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: prank four and five of day five of the prankathon will be in the next chapter.

A massive thank-you to my Beta

A massive thank-you to my readers  
and reviewers! :-)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The fourth prank on day five of the  
prankathon had been a little difficult to achieve, but pranksters managed it.

The prank was called "Pillows  
Mayhem".

It involved charming two thousand  
pillows to explode at the time; now, the pranksters knew they wouldn't have trouble getting the pillows to explode, but getting hold of two thousand pillows was a little bit difficult.

Yes, they could have transfigured things into pillows, but the pranksters liked a challenge.

It was Mort who came up with a solution by suggesting they break  
into Hogwarts and steal the pillows  
there.

It had been pretty easy to get into Hogwarts. For some reason, in the middle of the visit, Hermione had said, "Next time I run out of ice cream, I'm SO breaking in here!"

None of the other pranksters had any idea what any of that had to do with situation at hand, but wisely didn't question Hermione over it.

Once they had stolen the pillows, they went back to headquarters and charmed them to explode.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"There are feathers everywhere,"  
Sirius whined.

"That's my problem how?" Hermione asked sassily.

"I know you're the ring leader in all this, so you can clean it up," Sirius ordered.

"Normally I would, love, but I've got appointment with the ghost of my toe nail and I can't miss it," Hermione said sighing with fake regret.

"Is it weird that I find nothing wrong with that statement?" Fred asked.

"Probably, Uncle Freddie," Trixie said, grinning.

"I don't care if you have an appointment with Dumbledore's beard, you are cleaning this up," Sirius growled.

"I think Auntie Mia is going to lose it," Mort whispered to Trixie.

"Yep," Trixie whispered back.

"Look, pal, I'm not cleaning this up and if you mention it one more time, I'm going to grab a quill and shove it up your nose. Oh, and don't think I won't, because you are looking at the person that bit Voldemort," Hermione said all at once without pausing for air.

"She bit Voldemort?" Sirius asked, grossed-out that she actually TOUCHED the monster, and admiring the fact that he didn't Crucio her for it.

"Oh yeah," George said smirking.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The fifth and final prank of the day had been aimed Mad Eye.

The pranksters kept sneaking up behind him and screaming, "Death Eaters are attacking!" The pranksters found his reaction to start hexing everything in sight hilarious... that was, until George got hit with a hex and his hair fell out.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm gonna make you pay for hexing Uncle Georgie," Trixie threatened.

"I'm so scared," Mad Eye said with mock fear.

"You ought to be, she's crazy," Mort said, causing Trixie to glare at him.

"Mort, don't call Trixie crazy," Hermione said.

"But she is, she took my colouring book and tore it up and put it in Uncle Ron's food and he ate it, and she laughed," Mort whined.

"I promised to get you another colouring book, so stop whining," Trixie said rolling her eyes.

"Look, as upsetting as it is that Mort has no colouring book, how about getting back to you getting revenge on that git?" George said pointing at Mad eye.

"Okay, but I'm going to come up with plan first," Trixie said.

"Well, let's go plan then!" George half suggested and half ordered.

000000000000000000000000000000  
Thank-you to my awesome Beta.

Thank-you to my awesome readers and reviewers. :-)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The first prank on day six of the prankathon was done by Mort, who  
taken advantage of the fact Hermione and the twins had taken Trixie shopping and leaving Mort in the Order's care.

Mort had discovered when ever he touched Harry, he could make his  
scar hurt, which Mort found amusing.

Harry, however, did not find it amusing in the slightest, and tried to keep away from Mort.

Unfortunately for him, Mort wasn't going to let his new favourite hobby of making the Boy-Who-Lived's scar burn be taken away from him.

So Mort stole Ron's wand and decided to animate Trixie's unicorn teddy to life so it'd be able to help in his plans to capture Harry.

How it was supposed help, no one  
knows.

He managed to bring the unicorn to  
life, only there was a problem; the unicorn was kind of evil.

Which Mort found really cool so he abandoned his plan to capture and annoy Harry in favour of destroying  
things with the unicorn.

The thing on his list was to destroy all the butter in the house by melting the poor butter had ever done  
to Mort is a mystery.

Once he melted all butter, he was at lost as what to do with it, so he just poured it on the floor.

Mort then thought it'd be amusing to go and show his uncle Ron the unicorn mainly because he wanted  
to use it as a distraction why while destroyed Ron's and Harry's room.

While Ron was being backed into corner by an evil unicorn and Mort  
was getting into trashing the bedroom, the other pranksters had come home.

Which meant one thing Mort now had to find way to shift the blame on someone else or face an angry Hermione.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"You so better have a really good  
excuse for this, young man," Hermione said with arms folded across her chest - a clear sign she was not amused.

"Yes, its all uncle Harry's fault," Mort  
said making his voice sound innocent and sweet.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Harry  
asked, bewildered.

"You were the one that the others said had to watch me, but you went away and left me alone, and then Uncle Ron's wand started acting on its own," Mort said.

"Harry, how could you leave him alone?" Hermione asked disappointment in her friend written on her face... Metaphorically.

"Because he kept grabbing my hand  
and then my scar burned," Harry  
whined.

"I only wanted to hold Uncle Harry's  
hand because I was sad that you weren't here, Auntie Mia," Mort said  
looking up Hermione, pretending to be all sweet.

"Aww," Hermione cooed.

"Oh, come on, you cannot be buying this, he wasn't missing you when he  
brought the unicorn to life or when he was trying to trash my room. And he certainly wasn't missing you when he was pouring butter everywhere," Harry said, unable to believe Hermione was actually buying Mort's lies.

"Uncle Ron's wand brought the unicorn to life when it started to act up and the unicorn did all the other stuff, its a bad unicorn," Mort said,  
before putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Well, that sounds plausible to me Ron's wand has always had a life of  
its own," Hermione mused.

"For the love Merlin, he's lying!" Harry cried, frustrated.

"Are you calling my child a liar?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"He is not your child," Harry told her.

"I'm the closest thing he has ever had to a mother and if he said he didn't do anything, he didn't do it," Hermione said glaring at Harry.

"Believe what you want, I give up," Harry said, throwing up his arms in defeat before storming off.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione hadn't really believed Mort, and she was going to inform Harry of that fact.

When Harry had stormed off, she told Mort if pulled that crap again, he wouldn't be pranking for month.

She still let him help with second  
prank of the day, where the pranksters attempted to find Snape and turning him into a bat.

Tracking Snape down was easy, but  
transfiguring him into a bat was, well, not so easy.

Snape's duelling skills are pretty awesome, so they had small problem  
disarming him.

Luckily, Trixie snuck up behind him  
and bit him on the leg and broke his  
concentration.

If she hadn't, the pranksters trying to disarm Snape could of gone all day.

Once prank two was over and done  
with, leaving Snape in bat form, the  
pranksters set out on prank number  
three.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Prank number three was not only aimed at members of the order, but the whole wizarding world.

Everything from goblins to unicorns  
were now bright blue, but no one knew how the pranksters had done it.

Dumbledore had tried to get them  
to tell, but that did not happen.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Just tell me, how you managed to turn everyone blue?" Dumbledore asked frustrated that he couldn't figure out how they did it.

"How about... no," Fred said.

"You lot are really annoying," Dumbledore said.

"Why thank-you," George said, thinking that being annoying was great.

"That wasn't supposed to be compliment," Dumbledore told him,  
rolling his eyes.

"Well, your beard is really long and I  
know what you did last summer," George said, smirking.

"Everyone knows what I did last  
summer, I went surfing," Dumbledore said.

"Oh... I thought you invented peas that killed people with a laser," George said confused.

"Um, no," Dumbledore told him,clearly thinking, 'WTF?!'

"Well, you learn something new  
everyday, I guess," George told his twin.

"I hate to break this party up, but we have things to do and people to see, so laters, blue Dumbledore," Hermione said.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: hit a bit of a writers block half way through so prank 4 and 5 will be next chapter.

Thank-you to my Beta.

Thank-you to my readers and. reviewers. :-)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

00000000000000000000000000000000

Prank four on day six of the Prankathon involved building blocks,  
ropes and pieces of paper with creepy smiley faces.

The ropes were attached to the building blocks and the building blocks were used as weights to hold the paper down.

The Order, seeing this little contraption, had enough sense not  
to touch anything. Unfortunately for  
them, this was exactly what the pranksters wanted.

See, the prank was that it wasn't a prank (still with me?...), it just that smiley faces to really creep them out, but they weren't going to tell the Order that, were they? Of course, they weren't; they were just going to let them wonder what the hell would happen if they touched anything.

It was all psychological.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The fifth and final prank on day six  
was all Trixie's idea.

Earlier that Ginny Weasley had refused to let Trixie give her new hair style and Trixie didn't like being told no, so Ginny was now the target for the fifth prank.

The fifth prank was called, "Silly string and chicken wings".

Neither chicken wings or silly string had anything to do with the prank, so the name was pointless.

The prank involved swapping Ginny's shampoo with the twins' new invention, Silly Shampoo, which turns the users hair into a block of non-melting ice for three days.

The pranksters knew the moment when their prank had happened by amount swearing they could hear from Ginny.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: still kind of have writing block for this so forgive the suckyness of this chapter.

Thank-you to my Beta.

Thank-you to my readers and reviewers.

Beta's note: sorry it took so long for me to beta this chapter! *hides under bed from Crucios* hey! I said I was sorry! Nah, I'm jk-ing with ya. ;-)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author Note: I'm bringing the prankathon to a close, its what causing me writers block.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Trixie had been aged up to eight and Mort up to six, and were now worse than they had ever been. It wasn't a problem for Hermione and the twins, but for members of the Order it was hell.

Constant annoying and questions was just a little taster of what they were up to.

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Uncle Remus, why can't you zap people using your eyebrows?" Mort asked.

"Because I can't," Remus said, looking at Mort as if he were bonkers.

"That's a stupid answer," Mort said sulkily.

"Well, your face is stupid," Remus retorted.

"His face isn't stupid, it is adorable," Hermione told Remus.

"Nah, I agree with Uncle Remus, his face is stupid," Trixie said, before sticking her tongue out Mort.

"Trixie, what I have told you about being mean to people," Hermione said, putting on a strict face worthy of Minerva McGonagall.

"Um, that I'm only allowed to be mean to four people," Trixie said as if she were saying, "duh

"Which are?" George asked, testing Trixie.

"Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley and Lucius Malfoy because he owes you money," Trixie said, counting the names out on her hand

"What this about Lucius Malfoy owing you money?" Remus asked.

"The git refuses to pay me for redecorating I did at his house," Hermione said with disbelief.

"I thought you blew his house up Auntie Mia?" Mort asked, while poking Trixie with a straw.

"Yeah, I did," Hermione confirmed.

"Can I go blow Auntie Molly's and Uncle Arthur bedroom?" Trixie asked.

"No, you can't," Remus said.

"Of course she can, but Trixie go easy, will you, because I don't want a repeat of what happened at the Ministry," Hermione said with an arched eyebrow.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, if Auntie  
Tonks hadn't of come along I wouldn't have got distracted and then it would of been just the roof that went," Trixie whined.

"Yes, well be careful and take Mort with you," Hermione said.

"Okay come along bogey breath," Trixie said grabbing Mort's hand.

"Shut up goblin face," Mort said.

"Kids, eh?" Fred said, shrugging.

"What the hell happened at the Ministry?" Remus asked.

"Well, as you know, we had a late night tracking down our old pal Wormtail, so me, Fred and George  
slept in this morning... well, to cut a long story short, Trixie took Mort to  
the Ministry and now half the Ministry is in ruins" Hermione said,proud at the destruction the little pranksters had cause

"Yeah, Dumbledore was kind of pissy  
about the whole thing, but I think that has more to do with Trixie tearing half his beard off," George said with small chuckle.

"Nah, I think it was because Mort kicked him in the nuts," Fred said.

"Don't you three find any problem  
with Mort and Trixie's behaviour?"  
Remus asked.

"Nope!" The three pranksters replied, grinning from ear to ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Thank-you to my Beta.

Thank-you to my Readers and Reviewers.


End file.
